


"Hey Shitass, wanna see me speedrun?"

by SPIRITPH0NE



Series: "Hey Shitass, wanna see me speedbridge?" [3]
Category: Memes - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Reader is a Dream stan, Speedrunning, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, accually i regret somethings, dont get mad at me skhdgsldhybdsyg, man, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPIRITPH0NE/pseuds/SPIRITPH0NE
Summary: man
Relationships: Shitass/Reader
Series: "Hey Shitass, wanna see me speedbridge?" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	"Hey Shitass, wanna see me speedrun?"

Shitass leans on a dirt block (im)patiently. Waiting for the next “Hey Shitass-” to be heard. 

You run over to where Shitass is, you're wearing a slightly oversized green hoodie, “Hey-Hey Shitass,” You say, trying to catch your breath, “Wanna see me speedrun?” 

Without even waiting for an answer, you jump over to the tree next to Shitass and dig down, you dig to a conveniently placed chest and grab a- also very conveniently placed- bucket. 

You run to a small pond of water and grab some with your bucket, you go a little ways next to it and dig down. Falling down the long vertical corridor you take a moment to relax, but not for long as you pour the water down so you can get a soft landing and not break any bones. 

You start screaming, adrenaline flooding your veins. You open up the chest next to you and take the 12 eyes of ender, that were- funnily enough- shaped like a dick. 

You put the eyes of ender into the end portal frames and jump into the- show activated- end portal. 

“I’m going to the end,” You mutter as you jump into the end portal. 

You appear in the end, and run up the endstone blocks. But, as you look up at where the ender dragon should be, you see that it’s already been defeated. 

You stare at the sight before you for a second, before Shitass takes away your attention from the already defeated ender dragon. Because he’s flying at you at comically fast speeds. 

You scream.


End file.
